Sebuah Konsekuensi
by tee-tah
Summary: "Sebuah Konsekuensi yang harus dialami Xiah Junsu, akibat jalan yang dipilihnya"
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah Konsekuensi

_**Sebuah Konsekuensi yang harus dipikul seorang Xiah Junsu akibat keputusan yang dipilihnya.**_

_**Chek it out.**_

Disclaimer: DBSK punya SME

Para personelnya punyanya Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

A/N: fanfic DBSK pertama saya, mohon maaf bila masih kaco balau...

OOC yang terjadi dalam fic inih karena saya nggak mengenal masing-masing secara personal... ^^

Seoul, Febuary 2009

Pukul: 16:00

Lima pria itu duduk disebuah ruangan sambil sesekali menyeruput teh hangat dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Hujan deras menghiasi pemandangan mereka berlima. Tak terasa, sudah hampir enam tahun lamanya mereka bersama. Tidur, menangis, tertawa bahkan menghirup oksigen ditempat yang sama.

"Hei... kalian harus bersiap. Para wartawan sudah datang. Jangan hanya duduk diam saja disitu..," hardik seorang pria bertubuh gempal dan berkulit hitam.

Ya, dia adalah manager boyband DBSK, boyband yang digawangi lima pemuda penuh bakat dan talenta antara lain Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin. Baru setengah jam yang lalu mereka menyelesaikan pemotretan , dan sekarang para wartawan bermulut pisau itu sudah menunggu kelimanya dibawah. Belum lagi para fans yang senantiasa menunggu dengan setia boyband pujaannya itu. Mereka akan mengunjungi beberapa kota di Korea Selatan.

"Brengsek..," umpat seorang pemuda yang juga angggota DBSK yang memiliki postur paling tinggi, Changmin.

Mereka semua tampak kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk duduk lebih lama lagi, alih-alih tak menghiraukan sang manager. Junsu yang duduk didekat jendela memegangi kepalanya sambil sedikit merintih. Para anggota DBSK yang lain tak menyadari hal itu, kecuali seorang anggota berambut hitam dan berwajah cantik. Ya, dia Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu yang duduk di kursi itu.

"Junsu, kau baik-baik saja kan?," tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"Aku hanya kecapekan , hyung...," balas Junsu sambil tersenyum menenangkan Jaejoong yang amat khawatir akan kesehatannya. Badan Junsu memang terlihat paling segar diatara mereka berlima, akan tetapi sebenarnya ia jugalah yang memiliki kekebalan tubuh paling lemah.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba teringat beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka masih dalam tahap training, Junsu pernah jatuh sakit gara-gara terlalu semangat latihan. Karena saat itu ia yang sekamar dengan Junsu, Jaejoong pun membopong tubuh besar sahabatnya itu menuju ruang kesehatan yang letaknya cukup jauh, ia harus menaiki tangga dengan beban Junsu dipundaknya. Itulah sebabnya, Jaejoong selalu merasa ingin melindungi Junsu. Entah Junsu masih ingat kejadian saat training itu atau tidak.

"Kalau kau merasa tak enak badan, aku bisa bicara dengan manager brengsek itu untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit," ujar Jaejoong lagi, Junsu hanya terkekeh.

"Jangan meragukanku, hyung.... lagi pula ini hanya pusing. Sebentar lagi pasti hilang," Junsu berkata dengan senyum yang mengambang di bibir marun indahnya.

Tiba-tiba manager gempal tadi tiba lagi dan membentak para member DBSK yang masih tampak kelelahan.

"Hei... cepat.. wartawan dan para fans sudah menunggu..," ujarnya sambil menggedor pintu kamar penginapan.

"Iya, gendut.... kami akan segera turun..," ujar Yoochun yang makin geregertan dengan managernya itu.

Mereka berlima pun keluar dari ruangan yang mereka tempati semula dan menuju tempat para wartawan dan fans berkumpul. Changmin menata rambutnya sejenak, Yunho merapikan pakaiannya, Yoochun sibuk mengutuki manager gembrot itu sedangkan Jaejoong dan Junsu... bingung mau melakukan apa,,,

Junsu merasakan kepalanya amat pusing. Ia merasakan sekitarnya berputar-putar. Tangannya terus memijit-mijit kepala yang tak bisa toleransi itu, keringat dingin membasahi wajah rupawannya.

"Kumohon.. bertahanlah," begitu gumamnya.

Akhirnya mereka berlima sampai juga diruangan yang digunakan untuk jumpa pers dan jumpa fans. Junsu berusaha tersenyum didepan orang-orang yang sesekali meneriakkan namanya.

Member DBSKpun duduk kursi yang telah dipersiapkan. Mereka menghadapi jepretan kamera dimana-mana. Tiba-tiba hidung Junsu basah, semula pria imut itu mengira yang keluar dari hidungnya adalah ingus belaka, ia mencoba mengusapinya. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya.

"Junsu.. hidungmu berdarah," Jaejoong berujar seraya mendekatkan kepalanya pada Junsu. Junsu merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah tak utuh berada dibumi. Kepalanya pusing dan merasakan disekelilingnya berputar-putar hebat.

"Argh....!," erangnnya yang seketika menarik perhatian seluruh komunitas yang berada diruagngan itu. Tubuh Junsu langsung limbung, dengan spontan Jaejoong bergegas menumpu sahabatnya itu.

"Cepat panggil ambulans...!," Jaejoong berteriak panik. Member DBSKyang lain pun langsung mengerubungi Junsu yang tengah tak berdaya ditangan Jae Joong. Lengan kemeja Jae Joong sebagian berwarna merah terkena darah yang mengucur dari hidung Junsu.

Sementara pihak penyelenggara menelepon ambulans, Junsu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia masih merasakan dunia disekitarnya berputar.

"Aku tak apa, hyung.... Jangan panggil ambulans," tutur Junsu pelan. Sekali lagi ia berusaha menenagkan member yang lainnya. Karena pria itu menangkap wajah-wajah khawatir keempat sahabatnya akan kesehatannya.

"Bodoh... sudah seperti ini kau bilang tak apa...!," ujar Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi. Wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang amat mendalam.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau tak enak badan... dasar ceroboh," Yunho menimpali ucapan Jaejoong.

Junsu hanya terdiam. Rasa sakit itu belum sepenuhnya hilang darinya. Tak lama kemudian, ambulans datang dan langsung mengangkut Junsu kerumah sakit. Para member yang lain pun turut serta. Mereka seolah tak memperdulikan para wartawan dan fans yang menantiu mereka. Saat ini Junsu lebih penting dari apapun.

"Yunho... mereka semua tanggungjawabmu... bagaimana jika nanti malam Junsu belum bisa sembuh dan tak bisa mengikuti konser bersama kalian? Manejemen akan rugi besar," ujar menejer gembrot tadi.

"Dengar brengsek.... Junsu sedang sakit... aku tak peduli dengan manajemen!," ujar Yunho berapi-api sambil mencengkeram kerah sang manager. Yoochun yang berada didekat sang leader pun menenagkannya.

"Ayo hyung....kita masuk ke ambulans.," Yoochun menenagkan hyungnya yang sedikit tempramental itu seraya menarik lengan Yunho untuk segera masuk kedalam ambulans.

Wajah para personel DBSK itu tampak khawatir, tak heran karena sudah enam tahun ditambah masa training mereka berlima bersama. Bak anggota tubuh, bila salah seorang dari DBSKsakit, maka semuanya mau tak mau harus ikut sakit. Jaejoong tak henti memegang tangan Junsu, Junsu sudah mencoba menenagkan hyungnya yang gampang panik itu.

"Hyung..... aku hanya kecapekan...," rengeknya berusaha menyembunyikan rona kesakitan dari wajahnya.

"Bodoh.. hidungmu berdarah dan hampir pingsan. Mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja! ," tegur Jaejoong menanggapi rengekan Junsu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua sampai dirumah sakit. Junsu segera dilarikan ke Unit Gawat Darurat disebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Para member DBSKjuga mengikutinya. Junsu membuka matanya, namun segalanya masih berputar dipengelihatannya.

Yunho, Changmin dan Yoochun menunggu didepan ruang Unit Gawat Darurat, sementara Jaejoong mondar-mandir didepan pintu UGD. Mata tajamnya berkali-kali menengok kedalam, namun nihil. Yunho yang melihat gerak-gerik Jaejoong, menghampiri pria cantik itu.

"Jaejoong...," bisiknya pelan dan membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong tentang hal-hal buruk yang akan menlanda Junsu. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho, sedikit mendongak karena postur tubuh Jaejoong lebih mungil daripada leader DBSK itu.

"Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Su~ie...," bisik Jaejoong pada Yunho. Dia bersandar bahu pria tegap yang menjabat sabagai leader Dong Bang Shin Ki itu, Sang leader menyambut sandaran Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Aku takkan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada anggotaku, Jaejoongie...," tutur Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang sedang gundah. Yunho membelai rambut hitam pria cantik dibahunya.

Jaejoong merasakan kedamaian kala berada dibahu Yunho. Tak puas dengan bahu sang leader, pria tercantik di Dong Bang Shin Ki itu memeluk Yunho. Dengan senang hati Yunho menyambut pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong dapat merasakan getaran dalam dada Yunho saat dia memeluknya. Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong dan menciumi kepala pria yang berada dalam pelukannya itu.

"Saranghaeyo, Jaejoongie.....," tutur Yunho. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang mungil Jaejoong. Para anggota DBSK yang lain sudah maklum dengan adegan itu, karena mereka mengetahui bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memendam rasa yang belum pernah terungkap satu sama lain.

Akhirnya, dokter yang menangani Junsu pun keluar dari ruang UGD. Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukan Yunho begitu mengetahiu bahwa pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Junsu,...?," tanya Jaejoong harap-harap cemas.

"Junsu hanya kecapekan. Tapi aku menyarankan agar dia tetap berada disini. Kondisinya sangat lemah, meski penyebabnya hanya kecapekan..," tutur sang dokter dengan berwibawa.

"Kamshahamnida, ," ujar Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya pada sang dokter yang sudah beranjak.

"Hei kalian...," teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan. Yunho dan para anggotanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis cantik nan imut menghampiri keempatnya yang tengah akan beranjak masuk ke ruang UGD. Gadis itu adalah Kim Tae Yeon, leader Girls Generation yang juga merupakan kekasih Junsu.

"Kenapa kalian tak memberitahuku?," ujar Tae Yeon kesal seraya memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

"Lantas, darimana kau tahu?," Yoochun balik bertanya pada leader girl band yang tengah naik daun itu.

"Aku bahkan tahu dari infotainment. Kalian sungguh kejam tak memberitahuku bahwa Su~ie maasuk rumah sakit..," geram Tae Yeon.

"Kami terlalu cemas dengan Junsu, jadi lupa menghubungimu...," jawab Yoochun seraya mengikuti Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki ruang UGD, sementara Changmin memilih untuk menunggu diluar.

Changmin menatap Tae Yeon yang baru memasuku ruang UGD tempat Junsu dirawat. Sungguh, ia mencintai gadis itu. Bahkan jauh sebelum Junsu mengenalnya. Changmin hanya bisa tertunduk saat Junsu memperkenalkan Tae Yeon padanya. Rasanya sakit. Hanya kesetiaan pada member yang lain-lah salah satu alasan Changmin untuk tetap bertahan dengan seseorang yang telah merebut cintanya, cinta pertamanya.

"Su~ie.... maaf ya aku tak membawakanmu oleh-oleh. Habisnya aku buru-buru sih...!," teriak Tae Yeon ceria seperti biasanya.

"Aish... Junsu butuh istirahat, Tae Yeonnie....," tegur Yunho pada Tae Yeon.

"Tak apa, hyung. Seharusnya kalian tak usah membawaku kesini... sudah kubilang, aku hanya sedikit merasa capek," ujar Junsu sambil memeluk Tae yeon yang mnghampirinya dengan manja.

"Hidungmu berdarah, Su. Aku tak mau sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padamu..," ujar Jaejoong lembut sambil sesekali mencuri pandang dengan Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku akan berkemas...," ujar Junsu seraya mencoba turun dari ranjang yang bau obat.

"Jangan, ... kata dokter kau harus dirawat disini minimal sampai besok," kata Yunho begitu tahu Junsu hendak meninggalkan ranjangnya. Junsu hanya tersenyum kecut

"Yunho-hyung, DBSK akan konser jam tujuh nanti.... aku tak mau mengecewakan fans-fans kita," rengek Junsu.

"Yunho benar, Su. Kau tak bisa menghibur mereka dengan kondisi seperti ini," tutur Tae Yeon lembut sambil mengusap rambut cepak Junsu.

"Tapi..," belum sempat Junsu meneruskan omongannya, kekasihnya sudah menginterupsinya.

"Sssstt.... percayalah padaku. Aku akan menunggumu disini," ujar Tae Yeon seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir merah Junsu. Wajah Junsu kini penuh semburat merah,malu.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Yunho bergetar. Ia langsung menjauh dari ranjang Junsu dan membaca pesan masuk yang baru saja diterimanya. Pesan itu dari manajer.

"Kita harus bersiap, tepat pukul tujuh nanti konser dimulai..," ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Jaejoong dan Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan cemas, menanti keputusan sang leader akan Junsu. Sadar mereka menanti keputusannya, Yunho akhirnya berkata dengan berat

"Junsu, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu konser dengan keadaan seperti ini. Mau tak mau, kau harus bedrest sampai esok..," tutur Yunho dengan berat. Disatu sisi, ia sadar bahwa Dong Bang Shin Ki takkan bisa berjalan tanpa Junsu. Tapi disisi lainnya, keselamatan Junsu adalah harga mati yang takkan pernah bisa ditawar dengan apapun.

"Hyung.... ijinkan aku ikut," rengek Junsu memelas.

"Junsu, sudah kubilang kau harus istirahat. Setidaknya hanya sampai besok..," tegas Yunho tanpa berani manatap mata anggotanya yang tengah terbaring sakit itu.

"Ta..tapi..," belum sempat Junsu meneruskan ucapannya, Yunho menginterupsinya.

"Aku pemimpin disini dan kau harus menurut keputusanku !," Ujar Yunho dengan nada tinggi seraya pergi meninggalkan para manusia yang berada diruangan tempat Junsu dirawat.

Junsu tertunduk mendengar teguran hyungnya yang satu itu, hatinya sedikit sakit. Baru kali ini Yunho berkata sedemikian kasar padanya. Tae Yeon yang berada disampingnya pun tak kuasa berbuat apapun melihat Junsu yang tertunduk itu.

"Tenanglah, Su. Aku yakin Yunho-hyung tak sepenuh hati mengatakan semua itu padammu...," hibur Jaejoong sambil membelai lembut ramput cepak Junsu.

"Kami berangkat dulu, ya... Tae Yeon jaga dia baik-baik..," ujar Yoochun sambil menarik tangan indah Jaejoong untuk beranjak keluar meninggalkan Junsu dan Tae Yeon.

Keempat personel Dong Bang Shin Ki itu memasuki mobil merah sewaan manajemen. Sang leader itu bertugas menyetir, sementara Jaejoong duduk disampingnya. Changmin dan Yoochun memilih untuk duduk dibelakang. Keadaan dalam mobil itu diliputi kesunyian. Apalagi selepas Yunho mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar pada Junsu, atmosfer antara dia dan Jaejoong jadi kian memanas.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih lembut pada Junsu, Yunnie..," ujar Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan. Yunho yang sedari tadi berpura-pura untuk konsentrasi mennyetir, menoleh sedikit pada pria cantik yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku hanya mencoba tegas..," bantah Yunho dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Itu bukan tegas, tapi kasar..," ujar Jaejoong pelan.

"Jaejongie... aku melakukannya karena diriku terlampau sayang pada member lainnya. Terutama Junsu yang tengah sakit..," tutur Yunnho lembut seraya mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain digunakan untuk memegang kemudi. Pipi Jaejoong memerah karena malu.

"Kau bisa saja, Yunho-hyung..," ujar Jaejoong malu-malu. Sementara Yoochun dan Changmin yang duduk di kursi belakang terkekeh pelan. Tak menyangka bahwa para hyungnya bisa saling romantis seperti itu.

"Hei, kalian apa-apaan sih..," ujar Jaejoong sok galak pada kedua dongsaeng yang menertawakan kemesraannya dengan Yunho.

"Sudahlah Joongie, mereka hanya iri pada kita..," goda Yunho sambil mencubit sebelah pipi Jaejoong, yang dicubit pun jadi malu kuadrat.

"Yunho.. jangan menggodaku terus.. aku kan malu,"protes Jaejoong pelan sambil menundukkan wajah ayunya yang merah padam. Semua penghuni mobil iitu hanya terkekeh mellihat ulah member tertua di Dong Bang Shin Ki itu.

Setengah jam lebih sepersekian detik, mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Jung Yunho itupun sampai di depan sebuah gedung yang ramai. Penyamaran yang apik membuat mereka dapat masuk kedalam gedung tanpa bantuan bodyguard. Para anggota Dong Bang Shin Ki kecuali Junsu itu pun masuk lewat pintu belakang. Di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar, manager dan para penata rias sudah menanti mereka.

"Telat 20 menit...,"ujar manager gempal yang sempat terlibat percecokan dengan Yunho.

"Junsu dimana?," tanya seorang dari lima penata rias sambil mengeryitkan dahinya yang lumayan lebar.

"Kau tak lihat berita,ya? Yunho pun gusar.

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Changmin segera berganti kostum. Tak lama berganti kostum bagi seorang laki-laki. Para tukang make up pun merias wajah tampan mereka agar terlihat lebih menabjubkan kala berada diatas panggung dengan tatarias yang sangat megah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Dong Bang Shin Ki berada di atas panggung tanpa seorang Dolphin bernama Xiah Junsu atau Kim Junsu.

**Di Rumah Sakit.**

Junsu sudah dipindahkan dari ruang Unit Gawat Darurat menuju ruang VVIP. Tak seperti para selebriti pada umumnya, didepan pintu ruang rawat Junsu tak ada seorang bodyguard pun. Itu memang kebijakannya sendiri. Tae Yeon yang sudah lama menunggu Junsu pun tak kuasa menahan keinginan kekasihnya itu untuk keluar menggelar konser bersama para sahabatnya.

Mereka berdua diliputi kesunyian. Baik Junsu atapun Tae Yeon tak berani membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu setelah terjadi cekcok diantara mereka berdua. Tae Yeon hanya dapat memandang Junsu yang matanya sedari tadi menengok jam dinding.

"Su...," panggilnya lirih seraya mendekatkan diri pada Junsu yang tengah kalut. Junsu menoleh kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau menyayangiku kan, Tae Yeon?," suara lumba-lumba Junsu menggema lirih ditelinga Tae Yeon, gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan seraya memegang jari-jari kokoh milik Junsu.

"Maka, ijinkanlah aku untuk keluar dan menyusul yang lainnya...," Junsu memelas pada kekasihnya. Tae Yeon makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada jemari kokoh Junsu.

"Aku tak mengijinkanmu karena aku terlampau menyayangimu, Su~ie..," tutur Tae Yeon sambil mengecup jemari Junsu dengan lembut, hal itu membuat si empunya jari terkejut. Namun tak dipungkiri bahwa pria itu menikmati setiap kecupan yang didaratkan Tae Yeon pada jemari kokohnya.

Tiba-tiba Junsu menarik tubuh Tae Yeon kepelukannya, gadis itu sangat terkejut dengan aksi spontan kekasihnya itu. Junsu mengelus rambut panjang Tae Yeon yang wangi. Bau vanila tercium jelas dihidung Junsu yang tengah mengecupi rambut indah itu, Tae Yeon tak berontak. Sama halnya dengan Junsu, ia amat menikmati setiap inchi sentuhan kekasihnnya itu ditubuh mungilnya. Namun bibir Junsu kemudian menuruni rambut indah Tae Yeon dan menelusuri leher jenjang gadis itu.

"Su....su~ie...," ujar Tae Yeon yang merasa tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Junsu itu. Namun, dirinya juga enggan melepaskan pelukan hangat dari Junsu.

Junsu yang menyadari ketidaknyamanan Tae Yeon, langsung menurunkan bibir merahnya untuk mengecup bibir mungil Tae Yeon. Dengan lembut, Junsu mendaratkan dan menikmati bibir Tae Yeon. Begitu pula Tae Yeon, ia juga sangat menikmati kala bibir Junsu mendarat indah tepat diatas bibirnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, Junsu meletakkan Tae Yeon diatas ranjang tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Lagi-lagi Tae yeon dibuat terkejut dengan ulah kekasihnya itu. apalagi ini kali pertamanya mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang pria. Jadi bisa dibilang, Tae Yeon masih awam soal berciuman. Junsu makin mengendorkan pelukannya dipinggang Tae Yeon dan gadis itu tak menyadarinya karena terlampau asyik dengan apa yang didapatkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tae Yeon...," tutur Junsu seraya berlari meninggalkan Tae Yeon yang masih mematung diranjang rawat Junsu. Rupanya ciuman itu hanya taktik belaka agar dirinya bisa melarikan diri dari Tae Yeon.

"Brengsek kau, Su... kau menciumku hanya agar terbebas dariku....," teriak Tae Yeon keras tanpa bisa membuntuti Junsu yang sudah melesat keluar karena dirinya masih setengah terkejut.

Junsu yang sebenarnya belum boleh keluar dari Rumah Sakit memutuskan untuk kabur dari Tae Yeon. Ia menyambar jaket dikursi ruang VVIP tadi. Jadi ia bisa sedikit tak dikenali.

Ia berlari dengan tubuh kurang sehat menyusuri tiap koridor Rumah Sakit. Para perawat tak menyadari bahwa mereka kehilangan satu pasien dari ruang VVIP. Junsu makin leluasa berlari. Akhirnya pria sipit itu sudah berada diluar gedung Rumah Sakit. Ia pun memutuskan untuk naik taksi. Sebuah mobil kuning yang sudah familiar berhenti tepat didepan Junsu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menaiki taksi itu.

"Olympic Green..," ujarnya menyebut tempat konser DBSK pada supir taksi kribo itu. Si supir hanya mengangguk seraya memacu kendaraannnya menuju gedung Olympic Green.

"Hendak melihat konser DBSK ya...?," tanya sang supir pada Junsu. Ia tak tahu bahwa penumpang yang diangkutnya adalah Xiah Junsu.

"I...iya...," ujar Junsu menahan tawa. Itu berarti penyamarannya berhasil.

"Bisa ngebut sedikit..?," tanya Junsu.

Supir Taksi itupun mempercepat pergerakan kendaraannya. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di gedung Olympic Green yang super megah. Junsu segera membayar tagihannya. Tanpa sadar, penutup kepala dijaketnya terlepas.

"Xi.. Xiah Junsu...?," gagap Si Sopir setelah menyadari bahwa penumpang barusan adalah salah satu personel DBSK. Junsu pun segera berlalu tanpa mengambil kembaliannya.

"A... apa aku bermimpi?," si sopir Taksi itu masih mematung terkejut.

Tepat pukul tujuh dan Junsu baru memasuki gedung lewat belakang yang dijaga sekelompok pria berbadan gempal. Gempal dalam arti kekar, bukan gendut seperti manager DBSK. Ia segera bergegas menuju ruangan make-up untuk memoles sedikit penampilannya.

"Aish... Kim Junsu akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sempat khawatir lho kalau kau kenapa-napa...," ujar penata rias yang sedikit bencong sambil membelai pipi Junsu. Junsu pun membendungnya.

"Cepat dandani aku..," ujarnya galak setelah berganti kostum. Si penata rias pun langsung merias si dolphin itu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar konser dimulai. Lantunan lagu Rising Sun pun menggema di dalam maupun didalam ruanngan konser. Junsu pun semakin tergopoh. Setelah selesai rias, ia berlari dengan kencangnya menuju ruang konser. Tanpa diduga oleh Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Changmin, Junsu pun muncul dan memyayikan lirik bagiannya. Semua penonton yang lebih dari limaribu itupun meneriakkan namanya. Hal itu makin membuat Junsu bersemangat. Setelah lagu Rising Sun selesai dilantunkan, kelima personel DBSK membuka interaksi dengan para penonton.

"Ehm... jangankan kalian, aku saja terkejut melihat si Dolphin ini datang kemari," tutur Yunho sambil memandangi Junsu kemudian ia meleparkan pandangan kepada lebih dari limaribu penonton didalam ruangan.

"Kalau bukan rasa cintaku yang tinggi pada para Cassiopeia, aku tak mungkin bersusah payah datang kemari...," tutur Junsu didepan mikrofon yang pastinya mampu didengar oleh seluruh populasi dalam Gedung Olympic Green itu.

Semua penonton yang meyoritasnya adalah Cassiopeia pun bertepuk tangan menyambut pernyataan sang Dolphin yang begitu dielu-elukan. Namun Jaejoong menatap cemas kearah Junsu dan mendekatkan kepalanya kearah dongsaengnya itu.

"Kau sakit, Su...," bisik Jaejoong, Junsu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Konser itu memakan waktu selama dua jam. Junsu terus mengikuti dance dan nyanyian dengan atraktif ditengah kondisinya yang buruk. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya, wajahnya kian pucat. Kepala yang semula sudah normal, kini kembali diserang pusing. Namun, Junsu masih menahannya karena rasa sakitnya tidak separah tadi siang.

Tiba dilagu terakhir, Stand By You. Cukup membuat Junsu bernafas lega karena dilagu itu tak diperlukan beberapa koreografi yang berarti. Akhirnya konser itu ditutup dengan seruan lantang oleh Yunho.

"Kamshahamnida cassiopeia. We can't hold this precious concert without all of your support,"

Mereka semua kembali kebelakang panggung. Junsu agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Tae Yeon yang mendadak dengan ekspresi wajah marah.

"Su~ie... kau nakal. Lain kali aku takkan membiarkanmu menciumku..," ujar Tae Yeon.

"Me..mencium?," Yoochun terbelalak mendengar ungkapan Tae Yeon, sementara Changmin hanya mampu menelan ludah tanpa sanggup berkomentar apapun.

"Ma..maaf, kalau tidak begitu, aku takkan bisa datang kemari," tutur Junsu dengan pipi merah. Pertanda bahwa ia sedang memendam rasa malu akibat pengakuan Tae Yeon tadi. Jaejoong membelai lembut punggung Junsu, ia masih sedikit khawatir akan kondisi Junsu.

"Sudahlah Jaejoong-hyung.. berhenti menghawatirkanku..," ucap Junsu ditengah belaian kasih Jaejoong yang mendarat dipunggungnya.

"Su, maafkan aku soal pernyataan di rumah sakit tadi ya..," tiba-tiba Yunho menghampiri Junsu yang sedang bersama Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, hyung... aku tahu kau hanya berusaha tegas," balas Junsu seraya mendaratkan pelukan hangat kearah Yunho. Sang leader pun membalas pelukan dongsaeng yang kondisinya kurang fit itu.

Tae Yeon pun kembali ke asrama Girls Generation diiringi lambaian tangan Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Changmin. Sementara Junsu memeluk kekasihnya itu sebelum Tae Yeon meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke asrama Girls Generation. Aksi Junsu itu membuat Changmin panas dingin. Ia cemburu pada Junsu.

Selepas konser, Dong Bang Shin Ki pun kembali ke penginapan mereka. Tepat pukul sepuluh nanti, kelima pemuda itu harus secepatnya riba di Incheon. Konser kedua akan dilaksanakan disana.

"Kalian tak perlu kepenginapan. Semuanya sudah berada dalam bis..," kata manajer gendut itu kepada para personel DBSK.

Kelimanya pun segera menaiki bus yang juga mereka tumpangi saat berangkat ke penginapan kemarin. Aroma orange menyeruak kala Yunho membuka pintu bus pertama kali. Yunho memilih duduk disamping Jaejoong, Yoochun duduk bersama Junsu, sementara Changmin memilih menyendiri dikursi belakang Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Jaejoong yang duduk ditepi jendela menatap Yunho yang tengah mengantuk. Wajahnya begitu imut dan lucu dimata Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengusap-usap pipi Yunho. Si empunya pipi terkejut dengan ulah Jaejoong.

"Jae, kau kenapa?," tanya Yunho yang terkejut dengan belaian Jaejoong yang mendarat tepat dipipinya.

"Mianhaeyo.. aku hanya tak tahan melihatmu mengantuk. Wajahmu imut sekali sih..," balas Jaejoong seraya menahan tawanya. Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar balasan Jaejoong. Ia pun melanjutkan lagi tidur yang tertunda itu, tiba-tiba Jaejoong menyandarkan kepala Yunho pada bahunya. Spontan, Yunho pun terperanjat lagi.

"Aku ingin kau selalu didekatku, Yunnie..," ujar Jaejoong pelan seraya mengelus kepala Yunho. Yunho merasakan kehangatan saat berada disisi Jaejoong, ia hanya menganggguk pelan sambil menggumam.

"Aku akan mencintaimu, jika kau perempuan...,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Changmin menatap keluar jendela selama perjalanan berlangsung. Otaknya terus memutar ingatn tentang Tae Yeon. Demi tuhan, ia sangat menyukai gadis itu. Namun, rasa canggung mengerayanginya tatkala ia sedang berdekatan dengan leader Girls Generation itu. Mungkin, hal itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang terpendam pada Tae Yeon. Dalam hati, ia merasa menyesal. Menyesal karena kini gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya telah menjadi milik orang lain, bahkan sahabatnya sendiri. Ia memandangi Junsu yang tengah duduk bersama Yoochun di kursi sebelahnya.

"Aku takkan merelakannya, jika kau bukan sahabatku ...," gumam Changmin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dijendela.

Junsu yang duduk disebelah Yoochun terus merasakan sedikit rasa sakit dikepalanya. Ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang tengah menimpa dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Sedari tadi, Junsu tak bisa menikmati perjalanan menuju kota Incheon malam itu. hanya keripik kentang-lah yang senantiasa menemaninya. Yoochun sudah terlelap, begitu pula dengan dua hyung yang berada didepannya. Mata Junsu kemudian terhenti pada dongsaeng yang duduk dikursi sebelahnya. Ya, ia melihat Changmin belum tertidur.

"Kau mau keripik kentang, Min?," tawar Junsu seraya menyodorkan sebungkus keripik kentang yang tinggal separuh. Changmin menatapnya terkejut. Dengan enggan, ia mengambil beberapa keripik kentang yang ditawarkan Junsu padanya.

"Gomawo, hyung..," ujar Changmin seraya sibuk dengan angannya kembali dan mencuekkan Junsu.

Junsu merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Changmin. Dia dan dirinya rasanya tak sedekat dulu. Seperti ada sekat diantara keduanya. Tapi Junsu segera menepis pemikiran negatifnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada Yoochun yang sudah terlelap dengan mulut ternganga.

Sinar matahari menerobos melalui celah-celah jendela bis, membuat seluruh manusia yang tengah terlelap merasa tak nyaman dan akhirnya terbangun. Jaejoong membuka tirai biru yang menghiasi jendela bis, ia melihat sebuah papan berwarna hijau didepan sebuah restoran.

"**INCHEON"**

Jaejoong menarik nafas lega, dengan ditemukannya papan hijau itu, berarti kini mereka sudah berada di Kota Incheon, tempat konser Dong Bang Shin Ki selanjutnya. Ia merasa senang karena sudah lelah tidur sambil duduk didalam bis tour DBSK. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang menegang akibat terlalu lama tidur dalam posisi duduk.

"Kita sudah sampai ya, Jae..?," suara serak Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"Belum, Yun. Sebentar lagi....,"jawab Jaejoong seraya mengelus rambut Yunho.

Kegiatan pagi yang membosankan dalam bis itu dihabiskan kelimanya dengan bermalas-malasan lagi. Junsu yang sesekali merasakan pusing dikepalanya, kini sudah bisa lebih rileks. Ia ingin melupakan semua rasa sakit yang dideritanya demi membuat keempat sahabatnya itu tenang. Karena ia mengerti bahwa semua akan menghawatirkannya jika Junsu sedikit mengeluh tentang kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bis memasuki kawasan yang tak padat penduduk. Disanalah penginapan bagi para anggota DBSK beserta para awak lainnya. Pohon besar didepan penginapan itu, menambah rindangnya suasana. Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega tatkala menginjakkan kedua kakinya didepan pelataran penginapan. Manager memberi mereka waktu istirahan selama kurang lebih satu jam. Karena kelimanya harus mengadakan gladi bersih di gedung Golden Stair.

Pasukan yang diketuai Yunho itupun masuk satu persatu kedalam penginapan sambil membawa bawaan masing-masing. Yang paling berat, tentu bawaan Changmin. Maklum, dia suka menyimpan apasaja dalam tasnya. Changmin memiliki prinsip: 'lebih baik diam daripada meminjam'. Itu pulalah yang mungkin membuatnya tak kuasa mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Tae Yeon. 'lebih baik diam, daripada ditolak'. Agaknya Changmin harus mengubah motto hidupnya yang kedua, jika ingin menapatkan seorang wanita.

Junsu merebahkan tubuhnya kekursi tanpa membawa barangnya kekamar. Ia mencari-cari obat sakit kepala. Jaejoong yang sadar akan kelakuan aneh Junsu, segera menghampirinya.

"Hei Su, kau sedang apa..," tanya Jaejoong yang hendak membawa barang-barangnya kekamar yang telah disiapkan pihak penyelenggara.

"Kau punya obat sakit kepala,hyung?," tanyanya lirih seraya membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Astaga, kau masih sakit ya..?,"uar Jaejoong sambil mengecek suhu di dahi Junsu.

"Aish... aku hanya pusing. Berikan aku obatnya..!," balas Junsu memanyunkan bibirnya seraya menepis tangan Jaejoong yang semula bertengger didahinya.

"Sebentar, aku akan masukkan barang-barangku dulu dan membuatkanmu makananan, setelah itu aku akan memberimu sedikit penghilang rasa sakit," jawab Jaejoong sambil beranjak dan membawa kopernya. Tak lupa, ia juga membawa koper Junsu keatas.

"Jeongmal mianhae.. aku merepotkan lagi," ujar Junsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dengan wajah malaikat yang selalu mampu menhipnotis siapapun.

Kini, pria itu duduk sembari menghabiskan kimbabnya. Kimbab buatan sang malaikat memang lezat. Semua sahabat yang mengelilinginya selalu membuat Junsu merasa bahagia dan dapat sejenak melupakan rasa sakit yang tengah didderanya. Hanya dihadapan merekalah, seorang Kim Junsu berusaha untuk tetap kuat.

Ditolehnya pria berwajah malaikat yang baru keluar dari dapur itu. Sang malaikat masih mengenakan sebuah celemek masak berwarna kuning matang. Jaejoong memberikan setablet obat penghilang rasa sakit itu pada Junsu yang sudah selesai menyantap kimbab buatannya. Tanpa aba-aba, pria imut itu meminum obat yang telah diberikanoleh malaikatnya.

Tak terasa, sudah dua hari Dong Bang Shin Ki berada di Incheon. Selepas menggelar konser kemarin malam, Yunho dan kawan-kawan langsung menuju kekota selanjutnya yakni Busan. Busan terletak tak begitu jauh dari Incheon. Semua sudah berada didalam bis, kecuali Junsu. Ia sedang pamit ketoilet.

"Kim Junsu... sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu?," ujar pada dirinya sendiri saat ditoilet. Berkali-kali, ia menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok toilet akibat rasa pusing yang tak kunjung hilang. Kini, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang mengguncang seluruh bagian dari kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang sama persis seperti kejadian saat di Seoul kemarin. Berkali-kali, ia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Hingga membasahi lengan T-shirtnya. Berpuluh-puluh tisu telah dia habiskan untuk mengelap cairan merah menjijikkan dari hidungnya itu.

"Baiklah.... aku menyerah...," ujarnya sambil menjatuhkan diri dilantai toilet. Tiba-tiba bayangan orang-orang yag disayanginya muncul begitu saja diotak Junsu. Umma, Appa, adik perempuannya, Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Changmin dan Tae Yeon. Serta beberapa orang yang tak jarang meneriakkan namanya. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Junsu teringat sesuatu. Diambilnya obat pemberian Jaejoong dan ditelannya satu persatu. Kemudian, ia mengganti bajunya. Untung saat ketoilet tadi, ia membawa kopernya.

"Junsu, kau baik-baik saja kan? ," tiba-tiba suara yang dikenalnya menggema keras ditelinga Junsu. Itu suara malaikatnya, Jaejoong. Malaikat yang senantaisa menjaadi penjaganya saat dirinnya jauh dari keluarga.

"Ya, hyung... aku sudah selesai..," balas Junsu dengan suara mantap dari balik didinng toilet. Kepalanya berangsur-angsur membaik.

Junsu dan Jaejoong segera memasuki bis karena semua sudah menunggu mereka. Junsu meminta Jaejoong duduk disampingnya. Junsu duduk didekat jendela, sementara Jaejoong duduk disebelahnya.

"Su, jangan kau apa-apakan belahan jiwaku ya..," ujar Yunho sambil mengerlingkan matanya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkejut, wajahnya penuh dengan semburat merah.

"Ah, Yunnie..," desahnya pelan. Junsu dan Yoochun hanya tertawa, sementara Changmin asik dengan hobi barunya. Yaitu: melamun.

Junsu merasa kepalanya sudah agak membaik, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kejendela. Memikirkan apa yang tengah menimpa dirinya. Mendadak, kepalanya sering sakit dan hidungnya juga berdarah. Ia meragukan kalau dirinya hanya terserang kecapekan. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu. Diambilnya sebuah kalung dari dalam dompetnya. Kalung perak berbandul salib pemberian Ummanya sebelum ia hijrah ke Seoul. Ditatapnya kalung itu berkali-kali. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia mengaitkan kalung itu dilehernya. Ingatan tentang umamnya berkeliaran diotaknya.

"Kalung ini akan senantiasa mengingatkanmu pada tuhan...," begitu pesan nyonya Kim pada Junsu saat pertama kali DBSK memulai debutnya. Tiba-tiba air mata Junsu mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali menginjakkan kakinya dirumah tuhan. Jaejoong yang diam-diam memperhatikan Junsu, terkejut melihat dongsaengnya menangis.

"Su.. Kau kenapa?," ujarnya seraya mengusap air yang turun kepipi Junsu.

"Aku merasa telah melupakan-Nya, hyung.," ujar Junsu sambil memperlihatkan kalung perak berbandul salibnya. Jaejoong yang mengerti ucapan Junsu langsung meraih kepala dongsaengnya itu untuk didekapnya sejenak.

"Bagitu sampai di Busan, kita akan kegereja bersama...,"tutur Jaejoong seraya mengusap rambut Junsu.

"Kau memang malaikat yang ditakdirkan untukku, Jaejoong-hyung..," ujar Junsu sambil menatap mata indah Jaejoong. Sebuah senyum mengambang dari bibir Junsu.

Jaejoong benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Junsu. Ia segera meminta ijin pada sang manajer untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sejenak. Mereka berdua tampil dengan jaket dan topi agar tak dikenali. Kota Busan memang indah. Akhirnya kaduanya menemukan sebuah gereja. Gereja tua yang mungkin sudah jarang didatangi lagi. Bangunannya seakan kokoh, tapi sebenarnya sangat rapuh. Terbukti dengan puluhan cat dinding yang sudah mengelupas dan tiang penyangga yang sudah tak utuh gara-gara dimakan rayap.

Tanpa pikir panjang, keduanya memaasuki gereja itu dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit gemetar. Didalamnya mereka melihat seorang lelaki tua sedang membersihkan gereja ini. saat Jaejoong dan Junsu memasuki gereja, lelaki tua itu menyambut mereka dengan hangat.

"Barbahagialah kalian yang telah mendapatkan hidayah dari-Nya...," ucapnya sambil berlalu. Junsu hanya bisa geleng-geleng tak mengerti, sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Junsu menggenggam kedua tangannya didepan sebuah salib besar. Jaejoong yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut karena tak biasanya Junsu seperti ini. Pria cantik itu merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak saat melihat Junsu seperti itu. Ia berpikir, apa yang membuat Junsu sampai sebegitu khusyuknya saat berdo'a?

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya kembali ke penginapan di Busan. Para anggota lainnya tengah menikmati hidangan. Hidangan pemberian fans mereka di Busan. Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya kebagian sepotong Kimchi.

"Kau saja yang makan, Su. Aku tak lapar..," ujar Jaejoong sambil memberikan sepotong Kimchi itu pada Junsu. Junsu segera melahapnya, namun tiba-tiba ia memuntahkannya.

"Ka..kau kenapa..?," teriak Yunho panik.

"Perutku sedikit tak nyaman..," ujar Junsu pelan sambil mengelap bekas mutahnya. Untung semua sudah selesai makan.

"Su, kurasa kau harus memeriksakan kondisimu lebih mendetail..," ujar Yoochun yang menatap Junsu khawatir.

"Dokter dirumah sakit kan sudah bilang, aku hanya kecapekan..," elak Junsu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu..," tawar Jaejoong.

"Sudah kubilang...," Junsu tak meneruskan omongannya.

"Kami tak bisa membiarkanmu sakit. Jika kau tak meriksakannya, artinya kau tak menghargai kami yang tengah menghawatirkanmu..," ujar Changmin dingin tanpa menatap kearah Junsu sekalipun.

"Baiklah, aku kalah... aku akan berangkat sekarang dan mengambil hasilnya nanti sore...," ujar Junsu sambil bergegas kekamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Junsu menyetir porsche merah milik sang manager untuk bergegas pergi kerumah sakit Busan. Sebenarnya, ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang sedang menimpanya. Kepalanya sering pusing dan hidungnya sering keluar darah. Akhirnya, Junsu menemukan sebuah rumah sakit. Ia pun memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Seorang dokter tinggi dan tampan yang akan menanganinya. Junsu segera dibawa masuk keruang periksa oleh dokter yang bernama Choi Siwon itu.

"Apa keluhanmu, Kim Junsu..?," ujar dokter Choi yang mengambil posisi duduk didepan Junsu.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali pusing. Kepalaku rasanya berputar-putar hingga hidungku berdarah. Pernah suatu kali, aku menjedotkan kepalaku ke tembok gara-gara rasa sakit yang luar biasa," tutur Junsu jujur. Sejenak, dokter muda itu mengeryitkan dahinya. Seakan ia mengerti apa yang tengah diderita oleh seorang Xiah Junsu. Namun, ia memilih untuk bungkam sampai hasil rongsen menguatkan hipotesisnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai tesnya..," ujar dokter Choi seraya meninggalkan kedudukannya semula untuk beranjak menuju ruang rongsen. Junsu yang mengikutinys dari belakang, tampak tegang dengan sejuta kemungkinan yang bisa saja menimpanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia ditidurkan disebuah alat perongsen kepala. Secara otomatis, kursi tempatnya ditidurkan akan mendorong Junsu tepat dibawah alat penrongsen itu. kurang dari lima menit, ia pun keluar darisana. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Junsu sangat takut dengan vonis dokter akan dirinya. Diremasnya kalung perak berbandul salib yang ia kaitkan dilehernya dengan raut wajah was-was. Inikah yang dinamakan firasat?

"Kau bisa mengambil hasil tesnnya nanti sore, disini..," ujar sang dokter sambil tersenyum. Junsu pun mengikuti teladan sang dokter.

"Jeongmal Kamshahamnida...," ujar Junsu sambil membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Chonmannaeyo..," tutur sang dokter.

Junsu pun meninggalkan sang dokter yang masih berada diruangan itu. ia bergegas menuju tempat parkir dan mensetarter mobil porsche merah milik pak manager. Sungguh, ia takut dengan vonis dokter.

"Everything is gonna be Ok, Kim Junsu..," katanya menenangkan diri sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, porsche merah itu memasuki halaman penginapan DBSK di Busan. Para member yang semula khawatir, menyambut kedatangan si dolphin dengan perasaan was-was. Takut kalau memang terjadi sesuatu pada Junsu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Su?," tanya Jaejoong dengan raut muka yang amat menghawatirkan Junsu.

"Tenganlah, hasil tes baru bisa diketahui nanti sore...," jawab Junsu dengan kekhawatiran yang telah disembunyikannya.

Junsu masuk kekamarnya, warna biru dan bau vanilli memanjakan penciumannya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan Tae Yeon. Aroma vanilli itu sama seperti aroma rambut Tae Yeon, gadis yang dicintainya. Tiba-tiba Junsu tertidur, aroma vanilli itu membuainya hingga kealam mimpi.

Udara yang amat sejuk begitu membuai Junsu, sehingga ia terkejut saat terbangun dan ditengoknya jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka lima. Itu berarti, ia harus bergegas pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengambil hasil tesnya. Junsu segera bergegas mandi dan mengenakan T-shirt dan jaket hitam guna menutupi keberadaannya didepan publik.

"Su, kau mau mengambil hasil tes ya..?," celetuk Yoochun yang baru selesai mandi dengan handuk kecil yang hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Tentu...," ujar Junsu yang terburu-buru.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, susul kami langsung ke gedung Elite Garden ya. Soalnya setelah ini, kami akan segera bergegas kesana..," teriak Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur. Sore itu, Yunho hanya mengenakan kaus dalam yang sangat mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya yang indah.

Junsu tak menjawab, ia segera bergegas ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobil porsche merah yang juga digunakannya tadi pagi. Ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Perasaan takut menyelimuti hati kecilnya. Ia takut menerima hasil yang buruk. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya bergetar. Ada telepon dari Tae yeon, Junsu langsung mengangkatnya ditengah perjalanan.

_"Su, kau sudah makan?...," _ujar suara lembut diujung telepon. Suara itu, suara yang membuat seorang Kim Junsu jatuh cinta.

"Sudah....Kau sendiri..?," jawab Junsu.

_"Aku juga sudah makan.... semoga kau menikmati harimu, Su. Maaf aku terburu-buru, aku akan meneleponmu lagi... i love you My Su~ie...," _ujar Tae Yeon seraya memutus sambungan teleponnya. Junsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulah kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil yang dikemudikan Junsu sampai didepan sebuah bengunan kokoh berwarna putih. Ia memasuki lorong-lorong rumah sakit dengan sejuta ketakutan yang menggerayangi batinnya. Bau obat makin membuatnya muak. Akhirnya ia tiba diruangan dokter Choi Siwon. Perlahan, ia membuka daun pintu ruangan dokter Choi. Akhirnya pintu itupun terbuka dan Junsu melihat dokter Choi yang sedang duduk dikursinya. Baliau sedang menimang sebuah lampiran bersampul cokelat. Junsu menelan ludah dengan susah payah, menikmati sensasi ketakutan saat dokter Choi mempersilahkannya masuk dengan raut wajah yang sedikit aneh dimata Junsu.

"Duduklah, Kim Junsu...," ujar dokter Choi sambil terus memandangi kertas hasil rongsen Junsu.

**Junsu's POV**

Aku menahan rasa takut yang menjalar hingga ke sekujur tubuhku. Takut akan vonis yang dikatakan dokter Choi padaku. Mataku tak kuasa menatap dokter Choi yang akan membacakan hasil rongsen padaku. Namun, aku bukan seorang loser. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat dagu dan menatap dokter Choi. Ia menunggu responku terhadapnya.

"Sudah siap, Kim Junsu?," tanyanya padaku, Aku terlalu jeli untuk menangkap nada bicara sang dokter yang bergetar. Sadar dokter Choi menanti reaaksiku, aku pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mengalami tumor otak...," ujar dokter berat. Ia menatapku yang tak percaya dengan vonisnya. Wajahku seakan dihujam air panas, sekujur tubuhku tak kuasa memberontak. Lututku melemas mendengar vonis sang dokter terhadapku.

"Tu...tumor otak...?," sumpah, aku tak percaya dengan vonis dokter ini. Jangan-jangan dokter ini adalah orang gila yang menyamar jadi dokter ? atau mungkin hasil rongsenku tertukar? Tidak, kemungkinannya hanya satu persen.

"Iya, Junsu. Tumor otakmu sudah mulai tumbuh membesar. Kita harus melaksanakan operasi secepatnya. Kalau perlu, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya agar kita dapat memulai operasinya besok...," ujar dokter Choi penuh harap padaku. Tatapan matanya seakan memohon pada sosok Kim Junsu yang sedang gundah ini.

"Tidak semudah itu, dokter. Dong Bang Shin Ki sedang promo di Korea Selatan. Aku tak mungkin menundanya untuk operasi...," rengekku.

"Junsu, tumormu makin membesar dari waktu ke waktu. Apa kau mau menunggu sampai ia menyebar kebagian yang paling vital dari otakmu?," dokter Choi Siwon berujar dengan sinar kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari wajah tampannya. Aku tak bisa memutuskan apapun untuk saat ini.

Tiba-tiba wajah-wajah orang yang amat kusayangi muncul lagi. Umma, appa, adik perempuanku, sahabat-sahabat yang sudah mendukungku, para penggemar yang senantiasa meneriakkan namaku dan rela berdesak-desakan hingga tak jarang mereka mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa kutahan. Vonis ini terlalu berat untukku, apa ini hukuman tuhan untuk hamba yang tak tahu diri sepertiku? Akhirnya, aku membuat keputusan juga. Keputusan yang sudah aku pikirkan matang-matang. Aku tak ingin egois, aku tak ingin ada yang dirugikan dalam keputusanku ini.

"Seminggu lagi, aku datang kesini untuk dioprasi. Aku janji!," ujarku mantap tanpa kuasa menatap mata dokter Choi Siwon.

"Kau membutuhkan operasi secepatnya! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu menjalani operasi seminggu lagi sementara otakmu ditumbuhi tumor ganas itu?," kata dokter Choi dengan nada tinggi padaku.

"Aku memilih keputusan ini dengan memikirkan sebuah konsekuensi yang akan ditimbulkan oleh pillihanku...," ujarku sambil menggigiti bibir bawahku. Aku mencoba untuk tenang menjawab sanggahan dokter Choi, namun sebenarnya hatiku berat mengatakan ini.

Tubuhku gemetar hebat saat mengungkapkan keputusanku pada dokter Choi. Aku tak bisa membayangkan konsekuensi dari pilihanku ini. Kutatap wajah tampan dokter Choi Siwon yang tengah duduk didepanku. Ia tak bisa menolak atau membujukku lagi.

"Turuti kata hatimu demi semua orang yang kau sayangi," kata dokter lirih. Mataku yang basah ini menatap mata tajam dokter Choi. Dokter tampan itu sadar akan kepedihan yang menghujam batinku. Reaksi yang sama ketika berjuta kali ia menyampaikan vonis menyedihkan pada orang-orang malang yang menderita penyakit mematikan sepertiku.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menunda operasi hingga DBSK selesai promo di Korea Selatan, yakni seminggu lagi..," jawabku mantap seraya menghapus titik-titik air yang turun dari mata dan merembes di pori-pori kulit pipiku. Sejenak, aku memberanikan diri menatap dokter Choi tajam.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah.... kita bertemu seminggu lagi disini !," kata dokter Choi dengan seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya yang kokoh. Aku berusaha lega, namun sebenarnya dada ini sesak. Dokter Choi pun hendak meninggalkan ruangannya, namun aku memanggilnya hingga ia menoleh.

"Dokter, tolong jangan kau ceritakan masalah ini pada siapapun..," kataku, sejenak dokter Choi mengeryitkan dahi dan mengangkat kedua alis indahnya. Namun sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dari pandanganku, ia tersenyum dan mengatakan.

"Baikalah, Xiah Junsu...," ujarnya memakai nama panggungku.

Aku berjalan menuju keluar ruangan setelah beberapa saat dokter Choi meninggalkanku sendiri. Mataku menatap kedepan, tapi sebenarnnya itu hanyalah kamuflase untuk menutupi tatapanku yang sebenarnya kosong. Aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun setelah vonis dokter tadi. Suara bariton dokter Choi Siwon yang sedang membacakan penyakitku, sama halnya dengan guntur yang menggema keras ditelingaku. Lebih dari itu, sang guntur juga menyerang hatiku. Tak bisa terbayang olehku bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang kusayangi setelah mereka mendengar penyakitku. Mereka pasti bingung, sedih dan khawatir begitu mendengarnya.

"Aku takkan mengatakannya....," gumamku lirih pada diriku sendiri. Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku menuju tempat parkir untuk bergegas menuju Elite Garden.

Hujan menyambutku setibanya didepan bangunan rumah sakit. Langit seakan turut menangis melihatku, melihat seorang Xiah Junsu yang begitu dielu-elukan dapat terkalahkan hanya dengan sebuah vonis dari seorang dokter. Aku berjalan gontai menuju tempat parkir dan membiarkan guyuran airmata langit mempermainnkan seluruh tubuhku. Dalam hati ku berharap akan dapat merasakan hujan seperti ini seminggu lagi. Akhirnya aku mendapati sebuah mobil porsche merah dan bergegas menaikinya dengan kondisi basah kuyub. Aku segera menstarter mobil managerku itu dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju gedung Elite Garden untuk gladi bersih sebentar kemudian dilanjutkan dengan konser. Aku menyembunyikan laporan kesehatankku di bawah kursi pengemudi agar tak ketahuan oleh yang lain. Sungguh, aku tak ingin menyusahkan mereka lagi.

Settibanya disana, aku segera melewati kerumunan orang banyak dan lewat pintu belakang yang sudah dipersiapkan agar tak terdeteksi oleh orang-orang yang menggerombol didepan pintu masuk. Bajuku yang masih basah bercampur dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungku. Lagi-lagi mimisan! Gerutuku. Mimisan itu pengaruh dari tumor yang menyerang otakku. Segera aku begegas menuju toilet tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku tak mau orang itu mengetahui keadaanku saat ini.

**Normal POV.**

"Junsu.... Kenapa kau basah kuyub begitu?," Yoochun memanggil Junsu yang tengah berlari menuju toilet. Yoochun yang penasaran, langsung berlari mengejar Junsu. Pergerakan Junsu sedikit melemah dan itu memudahkan Yoochun untuk mendapatkannya. Junsu tak bisa berkutik lagi tatkala Yoochun mennarik tangan kirinya, dengan sekuat tenaga Junsu mencoba menepis lengan kuat Yoochun.

"Chun, lepaskan tanganku..," Junsu meronta tanpa berani menoleh kearah Yoochun. Hal itu makin membuat si Yoochun penasaran dan tak bersedia melepaskan tangan Junsu.

"Kau kenapa, Su? Sini aku lihat wajahmu..," ujar Yoochun alih-alih menarik paksa kepala Junsu. Kekuatan Yoochun terlalu kuat sehingga terpaksa membuat Junsu menyerah. Akhirnya, ia berbalik dengan cairan pekat berwarna merah yang mengotori wajah rupawannya. Yoochun terkejut mellihatnya, ia juga melihat rona kesakitan yang terpancar dari wajah Junsu yang dibagian hidunh sampai dagunya ternodai oleh darah.

"Ka..kau berdarah....," tutur Yoochun pelan sambil mencoba mengusapi darah Junsu, Junsu menepis tangan Yoochun sambil kembali tertunduk.

"Aku terbentur.. semenjak peristiwa di Seoul itu, pembuluh dihidungku jadi lebih sensitive. Ya, begitulah kata dokter tadi...," Junsu berusaha membuat alasan setelah melihat wajah Yoochun yang khawatir. Mendengar penjelasan dari Junsu, Yoochun pun berangsur-angsur lega. Ia kemudian membiarkan Junsu bergegas ke toilet dan ia meminjami dongsaengnya itu sebuah T-shirt untuk mengganti T-shirt Junsu yang basah kuyub.

Junsu pun kembali menyusul sahabat-sahabatnya di panggung yang sudah dipersiapkan. Ia sedikit gugup menghadapi mereka. Penyakit yang diderita si Dolphin adalah penyakit serius yang akan membuat semuanya khawatir jikalau mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sosok Junsu sekarang. Didalam hatinya, Junsu juga seorang manusia yang pasti menginginkan kesembuhan akan dirinya, sedangkan disisi lain ia adalah seorang Xiah Junsu yang harus bertahan menunda operasinya seminggu lagi guna menyenangkan para penggemarnya dan menenangkan para sahabat, serta orang-orang yang amat dikasihinya. Hari itu dihabiskan Junsu dengan lebih banyak berdiam diri, beban berat yang dipikulnya membuatnya menjadi pria yang lebih pendiam. Disaat seperti ini, ia memerlukan seseorang yang bisa diajaknya untuk berbagi. Namun sepertinya ia sudah kukuh ingin menyimpan sendiri masalahnya rapat-rapat, hingga saat yang dianggapnya tepat untuk diketahui oleh semua orang.

DBSK melaksanakan konser di Busan tepat pukul delapan malam dan selesai pada pukul 22:00. Semua member DBSK sangat kelelahan akibat konser malam tadi. Kondisi Junsu makin memburuk, kepalanya didera pusing akibat tumor yang bersarang diotaknya entah sejak kapan. Wajah Junsu pucat dan keringat dingin terus membanjiri wajahnya yang tampak begitu imut.

Pukul sebelas malam, Dong Bang Shin Ki dan kru-kru yang lain segera meluncur ke kota Daegu. Kota itu berjarak lumayan jauh dengan Busan. Seperti biasa, bis yang digunakan selama tour menghampiri para anggota yang sedang berada di gedung Elite Garden. Barang-barang mereka juga sudah terangkut dalam bis. Tak seperti biasa, Junsu memilih untuk duduk sendiri dengan alasan kenyamanan. Tanpa disadarinya, ia lupa akan hasil pemeriksaan yang diletakkannya di bawah kursi pengemudi mobil sang manager.

"Su, kenapa memilih duduk sendiri...," tanya Yoochun diiringi dengan tatapan penasaran antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin nyaman,hyung..," jawab Junsu sambil memalingkan pandangan dari Yunho, Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Ketiga member DBSK itupun menangkap gelagat mencurigakan dari Junsu dan mereka memilih untuk tetap diam sampai Junsu mengatakan apa masalahnya.

"Eh ya, bagaimana hasilnya tadi?," Jaejoong menanyakan hasil pemeriksaan Junsu. Namun Junsu tetap tak bergeming, ia terus menatap keluar jendela. Bingung harus melakukan apa.

**Junsu's POV**

Detik ini aku akan meninggalkan Busan dan resmi menolak tawaran dokter Choi untuk melaksanakan operasi esok. Aku lebih mementingkan karier daripada kesehatanku sendiri. Oh,tunggu... aku bukan mementingkan karierku semata, tapi para sahabat dan penggemarku. Aku tahu bahwa Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Changmin akan mengutukku jika mereka tahu aku mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri hanya demi para Cassiopeia dan juga mereka. Tapi... Changmin? Apa dia juga akan menghawatirkanku? Lupakanlah.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Itu telepon dari Tae Yeon. Aku tak mengangkatnya. Aku takut dia akan kecewa jika menerima kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya seorang Xiah Junsu yang dicintainua hanyalah pria rapuh dan cengeng dan penyakitan. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapnya. Aku terlampau takut akan sakit hati jika mendapati dirinya tak mencintaiku lagi setelah mengetahui penyakitku. Aku berpikir sejenak..... beberapa saat kemudian, aku menemukan sebuah solusi. Tapi aku ragu, apa aku harus melakukan ini pada Tae Yeon. Disatu sisi aku masih sangat mencintainya, disisi lain aku tak mau mengganggu kesibukan Tae Yeon dan tak bisa memikirkan bagaimana ia memutuskanku jika mengetahui penyakitku. Akhirnya kubulatkan tekadku untuk mengakhhiri hubungan kami. Hanya itulah cara agar diriku dan Tae Yeon tidak saling terikat lagi. Tapi, apa aku sanggup melakukannya?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**** (Final Chapter)**

New Cast :

Kim Ji Woon : anggap ajah dia adik ceweknya si Junsu.... ^^

Karena di Chap 3 ni Authornya Blank, jd maap kalo endingnya gag sesuai dengan harapan. Kritik, Saran dan Sanjungan sangat diharapkan...^^

Junsu's POV

Hari sudah menjelang pagi, sinar matahari dari ufuk timur membangunkan seluruh populasi yang ada didalam bus. Aku terkejut menyadari bahwa kami sudah tiba di kota Daegu. Kepalaku kembali berputar-putar.. rasa sakit yang kukenal ini terus mempermainkan kepalaku. Dengan sempoyongan, kubulatkan tekad untuk segera turun dan masuk ke kamar. Kamar yang kutempati ini sangat besar. Aku yakin, ini dimaksudkan agar kami tidur sekamar berdua. Benar saja, tiba-tiba Yoochun masuk tanpa dapat kuduga.

"Su, sejak kemarin kau kelihatan lemas ya? Apa gara-gara vonis dokter?," tanya Yoochun blak-blakan. Aku tersentak mendengarnya dan memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalaku sejenak. Aku takkan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ada tumor dalam kepalaku yang terus membesar.

"Tidak...," akhirnya aku bersuara dengan berat. Hatiku sakit saat mengatakan bahwa diriku baik-baik saja. Tapi inilah pilihanku, TETAP DIAM.

"Yoochun-hyung.... bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sejenak? Aku ingin beristirahat...," aku memmohon pada Yoochun untuk meninggalkanku sejenak tanpa berani menatap matanya. Aku takut bila dia mengetahui sorot mataku, ia akan tahu semuanya.

"Baiklah, Su....", ujarnya singkat seraya meninggalkanku sendiri didalam kamar yang luas dan berdinding biru itu.

Kusambar ponsel yang kuletakkan di kasur dengan gemetar. Aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Tae Yeon sekarang. Otakku memerintahkan begitu, namun hatiku meronta. Sudah hukum alam, otak dan hati tak bisa sejalan. Kupencet nomornya. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar suara seorang gadis diujung sana. Suara yang sangat kukenal, suara yang membuatku jatuh cinta dan suara yang membuatku bertekuk lutut karenanya.

"_Halo, my Su~ie.... tumben pagi-pagi meneleponku?,"_ ujarnya sambil terkikik. Rasanya aku tak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

"................" Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"_Su...kau tak apa?,"_ ujarnya menyadari kesunyian diantara kami berdua. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Akhirnya, kukatakan juga hal itu.

"Ta...Tae Yeon, aku ....," ujarku terbata.

"_Kau kenapa, Su?,"_ Tae Yeon menginterupsi kata yang susah payah akan kuucapkan.

"Aku INGIN PUTUS DARIMU !," ujarku cepat seraya menutup koneksi teleponku dengannya. Seakan ada air raksa yang menggerojok kerongkonganku saat mengatakan semua itu pada Tae Yeon.

"Aku ingin kau tak memikirkanku. Memikirkanku yang seperti ini akan membuat banyak waktumu terbuang percuma...," desahku pelan. Kurapikan kembali kasurku.

**Normal's POV**

Seoul,

Asrama Girls Generation.

Tae Yeon tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Junsu baru saja memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak dengannya. Berbagai Hipotesis berkeliaran dikepalanya tentang alasan Junsu meminta putus darinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia bergegas pergi ke Daegu untuk menyusul Junsu dan memperjelas alasannya.

Leader Girls Generation itu pun segera memesan tiket pemberangkatan ekspress menuju Daegu. Uang bukanlah kendala bagi seorang wanita sepertinya. Dengan sebuah taksi, Tae Yeon bergegas menuju Bandara. Demi tuhan, ia ingin tahu alasan Junsu yang sebenarnya.

"Su... kau kenapa..?," gumam Tae Yeon sesaat setelah menghubungi Junsu sekali lagi, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia me-reject kamudian mematikan ponselnya. Hal itu makin membuat Tae Yeon kebingungan dan depresi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sampai di bandara Seoul. Pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan terbang beberapa menit lagi. Hal itu cukup melegakan bagi Tae Yeon.

Beberapa menit ia menanti dengan secuil kegelisahan dihatinya, akhirnya pesawatnya datang. Ia segera menaikinya. Tae Yeon tak membawa banyak barang. Saat ini yang dia pikirkan adalah Junsu, Junsu dan Junsu. Perjalanan menuju Daegu tak begitu lama bila ditempuh mengggunakan pesawat.

Setengah jam dihabiskan Tae Yeon hanya untuk membuat hipotesis-hipotesis tentang alasan Junsu. Apakah Junsu mempunyai selingkuhan? Apakah gosip bahwa sebenarnya Junsu Gay dengan Yoochun itu benar? Ataukah ini hanya permainan Junsu? Sejuta kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi. Tanpa sadar, Pesawat sudah mendarat dibandara Daegu.

Tae Yeon bergegas turun dan mencari taksi. Ia tahu dimana tempat penginapan DBSK selama mereka berada di Daegu, seperti diketahui Girls Generation dan Dong Bang Shin KI berada dalam bendera manageman SM entertainment. Jadi itu hal yang mudah bagi sosok Tae Yeon untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Junsu dan komplotannya. Akhirnya, gadis cantik itu mendapat taksi. Ia menyodorkan sebuah alamat pada sang sopir taksi. Sopir Taksi itupun segera membawa Tae Yeon ke tempat yang diinginkannya. Akhirnya, ia tiba di depan sebuah bangunan kokoh dengan beberapa orang penjaga berbadan tegap.

**Junsu's POV**

Aku turun ke meja makan, tentunya untuk menyantap hidangan yang biasanya disiapkan oleh Jaejoong-hyung. Masakannya memang enak menurutku. Namun tak seperti biasanya, aku saat ini sama sekali tak bersemangat menyantap ramyun buatannya. Seakan perutku sudah kenyang diisi oleh udara.

"Tidak enak ya, Su?," tiba-tiba suara Jaejoong mengagetkanku. Ia menyadari bahwa diriku sejak tadi mengacuhkan ramyun buatannya yang sudah ada didepan meja makanku.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku hanya sedikit kenyang...," jawabku sambil menatap nanar kearah Jaejoong.

"Kau belum menceritakan hasil rongsenmu kemarin...," ujarnya kalem.

"Hanya kecapekan yang tak begitu berarti...," jawabku seraya mencoba menyantap ramyun buatan Jaejoong. Namun, perut ini rasanya berontak dan ingin mendorong ramyun yang sudah kutelan. Aku menghalaunya, aku tak ingin member lainnya khawatir lagi jika aku memutahkan isi perutku. Lagipula, aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Jaejoong-hyung yang telah membuatkan ramyunnya untuk kami.

"Junsu....," sebuah suara mengejutkanku. I...Itu suara yang kukenal.

"Kim Tae Yeon...," desahku pelan. Aku tak menyangka jika gadis ini benar-benar menyusulku ke Daegu. Bodohnya aku, aku sama sekali tak memikirkan resiko ini. kalau begini, semuanya akan tahu bahwa aku memutuskan Tae Yeon. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Seperti kata pepatah : Orang yang hidup karena pedang, akan mati karena pedang. Seorang Kim Junsu yang hidup dengan rahasia, akan dimakan oleh rahasia yang disimpannya itu sendiri.

Aku hendak meninggalkan meja makan ketika tangan mungil itu menggapai lenganku. Aku menoleh, wajah cantik Tae Yeon memancarkan berjuta tanda tanya. Aku sedikit tak tega menyakitinya dengan pernyataanku terhadapnya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskanku?," ujarnya dingin. Aku menahan setiap inchi keinginan hatiku untuk memeluknya. Aku tahu, gadis dihadapanku ini sedang terluka. Luka yang kugoreskan dalam hatinya.

"Karena...memang seharusnya begitu," ujarku dingin tanpa dapat menatapnya. Sumpah, aku tak tega jika harus menatap mata Tae Yeon. Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan semua, kebaikannya juga.

"Kim Junsu... mengapa kau memutuskanku?," ujar Tae Yeon dengan nada tinggi, aku diam sejenak. Keempat sahabatku melihatku yang terlibat pertengkaran dengan Tae Yeon tanpa mampu berbuat apapun.

"Kim Junsu... jawab pertanyaanku!," ujar Tae Yeon. Aku merasakan nada suaranya yang bergetar saat mengatakan hal ini padaku. Ingin sekali tanganku memeluknya. Lagi-lagi, otak dan hati memiliki jalan pemikiran yang berbeda. Ia meneteskan air mata tanpa bisa kuhapuskan. Titik-titik air membasahi pipinya.

"Kim Junsu... jaw...," belum sempat dia meneruskan omongannya, aku memotongnya.

"KARENA AKU SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIMU, KIM TAE YEON ! TIDAKKAH KAU MENYADARINYA..?," ujarku dengan nada yang pasti dapat membuat semua dalam ruangan itu terkaget-kaget. Aku sendiri juga begitu. Rasanya sama seperti saat aku memutuskan Tae Yeon melalui ponsel. Rasanya seperti literan air raksa menjatuhi dan membakar kerongkonganku. Aku tak berniat mengatakan itu, Tae Yeon. Kumohon, maafkan aku. Air mata Tae Yeon mengalir semakin deras, apalagi setelah mendengar perkataanku tadi. Semakin ia menyekanya, semakin deras air yang turun dari sepasang matanya. Aku tak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Ku tangkis tangan yang memegangi lenganku sejak tadi dengan kasar. Ketika aku berbalik, sepasang tangan indah mendekap pinggangku. Itu tangan Tae Yeon. Kemudian ia membenamkan kepalanya di punggungku. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang terisak. Dadaku sakit dengan semua ini. kumohon,Tae Yeon... jangan membuat semuanya jadi semakin rumit......

"I'll always love you, my Su~ie...," ujarnya ditengah isak tangisnya. Aku merasakan punggungku basah akibat air mata Tae Yeon. Segera kulepaskan pelukan yang memanjakan pinggangku. Aku pun bergegas pergi kekamar meninggalkan Tae Yeon mematung sendiri. Maafkan aku, Tae Yeon.... ini semua juga untuk kebaikanmu....

Didalam kamar, kutatap jendela yang basah akan guyuran airmata sang langit. Kupegangi kepalaku yang memusing. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk secara kasar.

"Masuk...," ujarku pelan.

Buk....!

Changmin melayangkan sebuah tinjunya tepat mengenai wajahku. Aku kaget setengah mati. Baru kali ini dia bertindak seperti itu. Ada apa dengannya?

"Junsu yang kukenal tak mungkin sepengecut ini !," ujarnya kasar melihatku mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirku.

"Apa masalahmu?," ujarku pelan saat emosinya naik.

"Kenapa kau putuskan dia dengan cara yang menjijikkan seperti itu?," ujarnya dengan nada yang semakin tinggi.

"Karena aku tak memiliki pilihan lain,,," ujarku tanpa berani menaatap matanya.

"Aku menyukai Tae Yeon jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya...," ujar Changmin setelah kesunyian yang meliputi kami sejenak. Ia tertunduk menyembunyikan gurat merah yang muncul dari kedua pipinya. Sekarang, aku mengerti kenapa Changmin bersikap dingin akhir-akhir ini padaku. Semua itu karena Tae Yeon. Aku diam, Changmin pun meninggalkanku yang tengah mematung.

Dua hari berlalu dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi jadi. Daegu, kota yang menjadi saksi putusnya diriku dengan Tae Yeon. Juga menjadi saksi pengakuan Changmin terhadapku. Semenjak kejadian itu, semua member tak ada yang berani mengungkit soal kejadian yang melibatkanku dengan Tae Yeon. Semuanya bersikap sseolah tidak terjadi apapun. Kali ini, bukan hanya kepalaku saja yang sakit, rasa sakit itu telah menjalar ke hatiku.

**Gwagju**

**Penginapan DBSK.**

Akhirnya, kami sampai di kota Gwagju. Konser di Daegu kemarin berjalan tak terlalu baik sehingga kami mendapat teguran sdikit dari manager. Entah, hari ini aku langsung masuk kekamar. Memikirkan apa usahaku selanjutnya. Kupegangi kepala yang berdenyut-denyut. Hidungku juga mulai berdarah untuk yang keseribu kalinya. Aku sudah capek dengan semua permainan ini !.

Kumasuki kamar mandi dengan badan sedikit terhuyung akibat rasa sakit yang tak terbendung. Sudah beberapa hari sejak aku meolak operasi dari dokter Choi beberapa waktu lalu. Kota Gwagjju adalah kota terakhir untuk promo DBSK febuari ini. rasa sakit dikepalaku ini makin tak terbendung. Obat dari Jaejoong bahkan tak bisa meredakannya. Aku menyerah dengan tumor ini. Kutatapi sejenak kalung pemberian umma yang kukaitkan dileherku. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat akan keluargaku. Aku segera menyambar telepon selulerku dan memencet nomor umma.

"_Junsu.... ada apa?,"_ Sapa Umma dengan penuh kehangatan dari ujung telepon. Tak terbayang olehku jika seandainya umma mengetahui bahwa puteranya mengidap penyakit sedemikian menyedihkan. Suasana hening, airmataku hampir menetes.

"_Ju..Junsu... kau baik-baik saja?_," Suara hangat itu kembali membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera menjawab pertanyaan umma itu.

"Nee, Umma. Aku baik-baik saja. Umma sendiri bagaimana kabarnya? Appa dan Ji Woon juga bagaimana?, tanyaku secara beruntun pada Umma. Hatiku perih saat mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku disini sedang menahan rasa sakit yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membunuhku.

"_Semuanya baik-baik saja, Su. Eh iya, belakangan ini......._," tiba-tiba umma tak melanjutkan omongannya. Ia terdiam dan itu membuatku semakin bingung.

"Belakangan ini, ada apa Umma?," tanyaku pelan mendengar nada bicara umma yang bergetar.

"_Be...belakangan ini, umma terus memimpikan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Su....._," umma berkata dengan pelan dan aku bisa merasakan nada bicaranya yang bergetar disetiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Seandainya aku bisa berkata bahwa aku memang tidak baik-baik saja.....

"_Su.... kau memang baik-baik saja kan, nak?_," Umma kembali bertanya ketika suasana hening meliputi kami berdua.

"I...Iya, Umma. Aku disini baik-baik saja... Jaejoong-hyung selalu memasakkan makanan yang enak untukku, Yunho-hyung, Yoochun-hyung dan Changmin juga selalu menjagaku.....," ujarku dengan nada berat. Mataku panas dan cairan bening keluar dari sana. Air mata ini adalah setitik bukti dari rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuh dan hatiku. Aku belum siap jika harus mengatakan ini semua pada orang-orang yang kusayangi. Pasti mereka menjadi khawatir dan akan selalu membuang waktu percuma hanya sekedar untuk menjenguk atau menghiburku.. membayangkannya saja aku sudah tak sanggup.

"_Su... Umma selalu merindukanmu. Cepat pulang,ya....._," suara Umma menohokku. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika saat aku pulang nanti, aku sudah menjadi Kim Junsu yang namanya terukir indah disebuah batu nisan. Tidak... aku pasti bisa bertahan. Setelah kuucapkan Sayonara pada Umma, aku menutup koneksi teleponku dengannya dan kembali memasuki ruangan yang saat ini menjadi kamarku hingga kami kembali ke Seoul besok.

Dengan gontai, kumasuki kamar berdinding putih itu. Aku terkejut ketika melihat sosok pria sedang menduduki ranjang berseprai putih yang ada dikamarku. Pria itu memakai kaus tanpa lengan hingga sangat mengekspos lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Tak salah lagi, ia adalah Yunho-hyung. Leader Dong Bang Shin Ki yang gemar memakai kaus tanpa lengan. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Hyung...," sapaku, Yunho pun berbalik. Ia menatapku.

"Ehm, aku mau meminjam ipod-mu. Punyaku rusak gara-gara terjatuh di air waktu Jaejoong berusaha merebutnya dariku....," ujar Yunho menjelaskan alasannya padaku. Aku segera bergegas untuk mengambil ipod-ku yang kuletakkan didalam tas. Saat aku mengambilnya, Yunho berkata:

"Su~ie... kau sedang diet,ya...?," ujarnya dengan tiba-tiba. Saat aku berbalik, aku menatap Yunho.

"Tidak,hyung. Memangnya ada apa?," tanyaku setelah Yunho melemparkan pertanyaan aneh kepadaku.

"Oh... hanya saja, tubuhmu kelihatannya semakin kurus...," ujar Yunho saat aku mulai menyerahkan apa yang diinginkannya. Aku baru tersadar, rupanya penyakit itu juga berdampak pada berat badanku. Aku berusaha tenang. Kini, aku dan Yunho duduk dalam posisi yang lumayan dekat.

"Hyung.......," gumamku.

"Mwo?," Yunho menanggapi gumamanku tadi. Aku memilih untuk meneruskan kata yang sempat berhenti melewati tenggorokanku.

"Kau seorang pemimpin yang paling hebat.....," ujarku.

"Lalu?," Yunho terus mendesakku untuk meneruskan kalimatku.

"Tolong jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, jika sesuatu terjadi pada salah seorang anggotamu....," lanjutku berat. Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini.

"Maksudmu apa, Su?," Yunho bertanya dan menatapku. Dahinya berkerut, pertanda ia amat penasaran dengan setiap kata yang kuucapkan.

"Jangan terus berpikir bahwa keempat anggotamu adalah tanggung jawabmu. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka-lah yang bertanggung jawab pada dirinya masing-masing. Jadi, jika sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu dari kami, tolong jangan salahkan dirimu.....," ucapku pelan. Aku tak mau jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, Yunho akan menyalahkan dirinya.

".............." Yunho bingung dan mengeryitkan dahinya. Aku mengerti bahwa dia sedang bingung dengan kata yang kulontarkan.

"Promise?." Tanyaku sambil menghadap wajah Yunho yang tampan dan penug kebingungan.

"Aku janji... karena, aku yakin bahwa semua anggotaku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji itu....," tutur Yunho mantap sambil balas menatapku. Aku tersenyum dan memukul pundaknya yang kokoh.

"Sayangnya satu dari empat orang anggotamu sudah tidak baik-baik saja, Jung Yunho....," ucapku getir tatkala Yunho sudah menhilang dari pandanganku.

Aku merebahkan diriku dikasur empukku setelah menutup pintu kamar. Kuresapi sensasi kesakitan yang menyerang kepalaku. Kali ini, aku takkan meminum obat dari Jaejoong lagi. Aku telah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku seterusnya. Benar kata Changmin, Junsu yang sekarang hanyalah seorang Kim Junsu yang pengecut. Tiba-tiba, bayangan Tae Yeon terus mengusik pikiranku. Pasti dia sedang sakit hati karenaku.

_For now, My Destiny is sad._

_ I want to forget your eyes, your tears and sighs._

_ Each day, i take off the ring_

_ I can't let go, still hiding my feelings._

_ So,living without your love._

_ Meeting you in my dreams is enough for me._

_ Let it far away the pain_

_ Another day, another night _

_ We're both walking on our path._

Ya, nasibku sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Aku harap, rasa sakit ini terobati hanya dengan memandangnya dalam mimpiku. Tapi ini sangat sulit. Rasa sakit ini belum sepenuhnya berlalu. Dan sekarang, inilah akhir dari kisah cintaku dan Tae Yeon. Inilah saatnya kita memilih jalan masing-masing. Mataku panas dan cairan bening turun dari sana. Tiba-tiba, kepala Changmin menyembul dari ujung pintu. Aku berjingkat kaget dan segera bangkit dari posisiku semula.

"Hyung......," teriaknya sambil memeluk tubuhku yang lemah ini.

"A...ada apa?," ujarku kaget. Changmin masih belum melepaskan pelukannya terhadapku.

"Aku ingin minta maaf, hyung. Tak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti tadi.....," ujarnya seraya melepaskan pelukan eratnya yang sempat melilit tubuhku. Aku tersenyum sejenak dan menatap matanya yang basah. Ternyata Changmin menangis karenaku.

"Maaf, Minnie. Hyung membuatmu menangis....," aku mengusap air mata dari kedua pelupuk mata Changmin. Dia terkejut melihat ulahku dan menatap kearahku.

"Ka..kau tidak marah?," ujarnya.

"Asal kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku....," ujarku pada Changmin yang perlahan dapat menguasai dirinya.

"Apa itu?,"

"........."

"Hyung..... lanjutkan omonganmu..," tutur Changmin penasaran.

"Hibur Tae yeon saat dia menangis, tenangkan dia saat dia bersedih, usap air matanya dan yakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.....," ujarku sambil menatap

Changmin mengeryitkan dahinya sejenak. Pertanda bahwa sang Magnae itu tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanku.

"Maksudmu apa?," ia bertanya dengan polos. Dan inilah sosok Shim Changmin yang kukenal.

"Aku tak selamanya berada disisiya. Jadi aku mau kau menjaganya jika aku tak ada....," ujarku pelan.

"Ta...Tapi hyung....," belum sempat ia meneruskan kalimatnya, aku menginteruppsinya.

"Kalau tidak, aku takkan memaafkanmu atas kelakuanmu tadi!," gertakku sambil menjiitak kepala Changmin.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji.....,"

**Normal POV**

Changmin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Junsu. Apalagi setelah menyuruhnya untuk berjanji sseperti itu. Rasanya, Junsu seperti meninggalkan wasiat kepadanya. Apakah Junsu akan pergi? Pemikiran itu menggelayuti pikiran Changmin. Pria jangkung itu duduk di meja makan sambil terus memainkan sendok tehnya, ia terus memikirkan omongan Junsu. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar kecoklatan memegangi pundaknya.

"Changmin....," suara itu suara Yunho.

"Hyung... apa kau tak berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Junsu?," tanyanya saking penasaran.

Yunho diam sejenak seraya menaik turunkan alis yang menghiasi sepasang mata tajamnya.

"Kau juga berpikir seperti itu, ya?," tanya Yunho dengan mimik serius.

"Makanan datang......," tiba-tiba sosok pria yang cantik dan anggun keluar dari pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruangan dan dapur sambil membawa mangkuk besar dengan asap yang masih berkepul diatasnya. Yunho dan Changmin tak berniat melanjutkan obrolan mereka tentang Junsu, karena mereka yakin bahwa Jaejoong akan semakin khawatir jika keduanya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan si Dolphin akhir-akhir ini.

"Kalian habis membicarakan apa?," Jaejoong bertanya sambil memajukan dagunya, sangat menggoda. Apalagi, ia memakai baju berkerah rendah sehingga sangat mengekspos leher dan dada putihnya yang seksi.

"Ti..tidak, hyung... kami hanya membicarakan betapa cantiknya kau hari ini...," goda Changmin disertai dengan deraian tawa Yunho.

"He.... dasar tidak sopan!," Jaejoong berkata sambil menjitak kepala Changmin.

"Tapi jujur saja, Jae... Kau terlihat sangat menggoda hari ini....," goda Yunho seraya mencolek dagu runcing Jaejoong. Muka Jaejoong pun memerah.

"Ah Yunnie, kau ini bisa saja...," ujar Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Eh, Dimana Yoochun...?," Yunho bertanya karena sejak tadi tak menemukan makhluk bernama Yoochun.

"Iya, Yoochun-hyung tertidur di kamarku... biarkan saja, kelihatannya ia begitu kelelahan", jawab Changmin seraya menyendok sup buatan Jaejoong.

**Junsu's POV**

Aku sungguh ingin melupakan rasa sakitku sebentar saja, tapi rasanya aku tak sanggup melakukannya. Kuputuskan untuk turun dari kamar dan memaasuki ruang makan. Aku yakin, Jaejoong-hyung telah membuatkan makanan. Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku dengan gontai menuju ruang makan, langkahku agaknya sangat menunjukkan bahwa seorang Kim Junsu sedang memanggul beban yang amat berat dipunggungnya. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara derai tawa dari arah ruang makan. Kulihat ketiga sahabatku tengah bercanda ria sambil meneruskan kegiatan makan mereka. Tak biasanya aku melihat mereka seceria ini. Melihat mereka yang tengah tertawa lepas, membuatku semakin tidak tega untuk meninggalkan mereka semua. Aku menyayangi semuanya, Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun dan juga Changmin. Tak mau aku melihat mereka mennagis hanya karenaku.

"Junsu, kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja disitu? Ayo makan...." teriak Jaejoong-hyung seraya menatakan sebuah kursi dan mengambilkan sup bagianku. Aku pun menutupi kegelisahan yang membelitku dengan sebuah senyuman. Oh, maafkan aku teman-teman.... Cos, i have no Choice.... aku segera berjalan menuju meja makan. Setelah duduk, akupun menyantap sup kacang merah buatan Jaejoong. Hangat dan nikmat menyeruak tatkala aku memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulutku dan mendorongnya kedalam kerongkonganku.

"Hyung, aku ingin selalu merasakan masakanmu.....," celetukku tiba-tiba dan membuat ketiga orang yang kusayangi itu menoleh kearahku dan memasang tampang berhiaskan sejuta tanda tanya akibat ucupanku tadi, aku tersadar dan hanya menunduk.

"Pabo (bodoh), Kau selalu bisa merasakannya.... karena kita akan selalu bersama...," ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah malaikatnya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga saja ucapanmu benar, hyung....," batinku dalam hati. Aku melanjutkan menyantap sup buatan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, teringat bahwa besok adalah hari perjanjianku dengan dokter Choi Siwon. Astaga, mengapa aku bisa lupa....!

**Pukul 15.00**

Semua member DBSK menuju gedung Gedung Old Theatre untuk melaksanakan konser Terakhir kami di Korea Selatan. Dan itu artinya besok, aku harus benar-benar pergi ke Busan untuk menepati janjiku pada dokter Choi. Konser hari ini dimajukan pukul 17.00-19.00. Yang membuatku sedikit lega adalah kami akan menyanyikan lagu slow tanpa koreografi.

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku pun berputar-putar hebat. Aku terduduk dan sedikit memijat-mijatnya. Aku harus bertahan sampai besok! Begitu tekadku. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00, itu artinya kami harus segera mulai memasuki panggung yang megah dengan desain sempurna. Mataku berkunang-kunang saat menyapa ribuan manusia yang memadati gedung tempat kami konser. Sebuah lagu indah pun kami kumandangkan:

_It's not your fault those hands are cold_

_ Clinging into_

_ The wounds of the past_

_ Afraid to love someone_

_ Turning your back againist_

_ ...................................._

_ ................................._

_ .................................._

_ Cos it's a love_

_ My love is beautiful_

_ As it is miserable_

_ This beautiful_

_ Let you know my mind_

_ ................................_

_ ............................... _

_ .............................._

Aku menyanyikan lirik bagianku dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kupunya. Aku berharap bahwa ini bukanlah yang terakhir untukku bisa bernyanyi dengan mereka semua. Kutatap kalung salibku sambil terus memohon bahwa keajaiban benar-benar akan datang.

Akhirnya, dua jam sudah kami pentas di Gwaggju dan ini saatnya untuk kembali ke Seoul. Seperti biasa,bis tour kami sudah terparkir didepan pintu. Aku memasukinya dengan perlahan. Berharap perjalanan ini membawa banyak perubahan untukku. Kupilih bangku paling belakang yang dekat dengan kamar mandi (well, anggap aja bisnya ada kamar mandinya ^^). Aku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang timbuk dari bagian kepalaku saat bis mulai melaju. Darah pun kembali mengucur dari hidungku. Kuputuskan untuk memasuki toilet saat darah yang keluar dari hidungku mulai membanjiri daguku.

Didalam kamar mandi, aku tak henti menjedokkan kepalaku ke pintu karena rasa sakit yang tak terbendungkan. Darah membanjiri daguku dan aku terus mengguyurnya dengan air. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi dan aku baru menyadari bahwa disekelilingku berubah menjadi gelap.........

**Normal POV**

Jaejoong khawatir karena Junsu tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku pun menyusulnya ke kamar mandi. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia tatkala mendapati si dolphin itu tengah tergeletak didalan kamar mandi dengan darah yang membasahi baju yang dikenakannya. Spontan, Jaejoong pun berteriak dan ketiga member lainnya bergegas menuju sumber suara.

"Astaga, Jae... ada apa ini?," pekik Yunho ketika mendapati Jaejoong tengah berusaha mengangkat badan Junsu yang tengah berlumuran darah yang ternyata bersumber dari hidungnya. Junsu sama sekali tak bergerak, ia pingsan.

"Ke rumah sakit terdekat, Cepat...!," Teriak Changmin pada sopir bis.

"Ta,,tapi...,"

"Brengsekkk, lakukan saja.. kau mau Junsu mati disini!,"

"Ba...baikk...,"

"Pabo.... kenapa kau seperti ini!," Jaejoong terus berusaha membangunkan Junsu.

"Tenanglah Jae....," tutur Yunho seraya mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk dengan Junsu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di Rumah Sakit kota Gwaggju. Yunho segera membopong tubuh Junsu diikuti dengan Jaejoong disampingnya, sementara Changmin dan Yoochun berusaha mengabari manajemen dan juga orangtua Junsu.

Tak beberapa lama, Junsu segera diangkut di Ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Yunho dan Jaejoong menunggu didepannya dan Changmin serta Yoochun mengikuti teladan kedua hyung-nya itu.

"Aku sudah merasa, ada yang tidak beres dengan Junsu...," gumam Yunho lirih, sementara Jaejoong terus bersandar di bahunnya. Tiba-tiba, manager gembul pun muncul dan menghampiri keempat member DBSK yang tengah menunggu si Dolphin.

"Ini! aku menemukan sesuatu di jok mobilku...," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas bersampul cokelat. Jaejoong segera bangkit dan menyambarnya. Ia terkejut tatkala membaca isi lembaran itu. Jaejoong sedikit terisak dan itu semakin membuat Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin penasaran sehingga mereka merebut lembaran itu dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Astaga Junsu...... Kenapa kau tak membicarakannya kepadaku?," sesal Jaejoong lemas.

"Kini aku tahu mengapa kau berkata seperti kemarin,Su...," gumam Yunho.

Lembaran itu adalah lembaran berisi hasil rongsen Junsu yang ia lupa menyembunyikannya dan masih tertinggal di jok mobil sang manajer. Kemudian, sang dokter pun keluar dari Ruang tempat Junsu dirawat.

"Maaf, aku akan memindahkan pasien ke rumah sakit yang lebih canggih. Prasarana kami belum memenuhi untuk merawat pasien...," tutur sang dokter.

"Bawa saja dia di rumah sakit ini!," tutur Jaejoong seraya memberikn lembaran hasil rongsen Junsu yang terdapat alamat Rumah Sakit di Busan. Sang dokter pun menyanggupi dan segera menyiapkan ambulans untuk bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit tempat Junsu merongsen tubuhnya.

Hanya Jaejoong yang menemani Junsu di dalam ambulans, sementara yang lainnya bergegas menuju rumah sakit dengan sang manager menaiki mobilnya. Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya memegang tangan Junsu yang tengah terbaring lemas dengan selang-selang yang memiliki fungsi untuk menunjang kehidupan Junsu. Jaejong menelepon umma Junsu, kebetulan ia menyimpannya.

"Halo Ajummah....,"

_"Iya, Jae.... bagaimana Junsu?,"_ tanyan Nyonya Kim, isak tangisnya tak dapat reda.

"Tenang Ajummah, Junsu pasti baik-baik saja.... Kami memindahkannya ke Rumah Sakit Busan. Aku akan memberikan alamatnya melalui pesan singkat...," tutur Jaejoong berusaha menenagkan nyonya Kim . Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu bila mengetahui anak yang amat disayanginya menderita penyakit yang sedemikian menyedihkan. Jaejoong terus memandangi wajah Junsu yang pucat.

Karena jarak Gwaggju dan Busan tak terlampau jauh, akhirnya ambulans pun tiba di rumah sakit yang mereka tuju. Para anggota medis segera menurunkan Junsu dan membawabya kembali ke UGD. Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam meratapi Junsu yang seperti ini. Kemudian, sosok tinggi dan terkesan kokoh berdiri di depan Jaejoong. Pria itu berpakaian dokter.

"Kim Jaejoong?," panggilnya pada Jaejoong yang tengah tertunduk sambil menunggu yang lainnya sampai.

"Ya...?,"

"Aku dokter yang merongsen Junsu beberapa hari yang lalu...," tutur lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Dokter Choi Siwon. Jaejoong yang terkejut langsung berdiri dan mendongan kearah dokter Choi.

"Lantas kenapa kau tak memberitahu kami bahwa Junsu menggidap penyakit itu?," tanya Jaejoong dingin, dokter Choi memegang pundak Jaejoong yang bergetar, pertanda ia sedang terisak.

"Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae... itu keinginan Junsu sendiri. Aku sudah memutuskan mengoperasinya saat itu juga, tapi ia tak bersedia dengan alasan kesibukan... tentu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," tutur dokter Choi dengan berwibawa.

"Pabo junsu....," Jaejoong berkata sambil terrisak. Ia sangat depresi dengan kondisi Junsu. Maklum, selama ini Jaejoong sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Operasi bisa dimulai besok!," tutur dokter Choi sambil berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

**Keesokan Harinya **

Jaejoong dan member lainnya tertidur didepan ruang ICU, karena kemarin malam, Junsu sudah dipindahkan dari ruang UGD menuju ICU. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh dan Jaejoong terbangun saat sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Jae....,"

"Ajummah....," Jaejoong segera bangkit dari posisinya untuk memberi salam pada nyonya Kim. Beliau tampak cantik dengan syal yang membelit lehernya.

"Jam sembilan nanti, operasi akan segera dimulai...," ujar Jaejoong. Ia segera membangunkan member DBSK yang lainnya. Mereka pun terbangun dan segera memberi salam pada nyonya Kim.

"Ayah Junsu sedang sakit dan aku menyuruh Ji won untuk merawatnya. Jadi mereka tak bisa kemari...," jelas nyonya Kim.

"Aku menyesal karena tak dapat menjaga Junsu dengan baik.... seharusnya, sebagai leader aku lebih bisa memperhatikan anggotaku...," tutur Yunho sambi menunduk menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya yang dalam. Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum, namun tak dapat menutupi rasa sedihnya.

Jam sembilan, operasi pun dimulai, operasi itu dipimpin oleh seorang dokter bedah tampan bernama Choi Siwon. Junsu yang tergolek lemah itu diamgkut menuju ruang operasi.

"Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik....," tutur dokter Choi seraya memasuki ruang operasi.

Operasi berjalan lama sekali. Tak ada tanda-tada dari paramedis, sehingga membuat orang-orang yang menunggui Junsu khawatir.

"Tuhan..... tolong Junsu...,"

Tepat pukul duabelas, paramedis pun kelluar dari ruang operasi dan memindahkan Junsu keruang VVIP. Hanya ibu Junsu yang masih diperbolehkan untuk menjenguknya.

**Junsu's POV.**

Tuhan, apakah aku sudah mati. Aku merasa dingin sekali tanpa bisa membuka mataku meski aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar isak tangis dari sebuah suara yang kukanal. Ah, itu suara Umma. Hatiku sakit dibuatnya.

"Nak.... Bangun...," ujarnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku yang dipenuhi alat penunjang kehidupan. Namun, aku tak kuasa memberikan reaksi apapun. Tak seperti hukum Newton tiga yang telah aku pelajari di SMP dulu, meski umma berkali-kali melakukan aksi terhadapku, namun aku tak sanggup menunjukkan reaksi sekecil apapun padanya. Apa aku sudah mati? Tidak! Karena aku masih bisa merasakan sentuhan Umma di kulitku. Mata ini tak kuasa terbuka. Aku menjadi saksi bisu saat umma menangis, baru kusadari bahwa beliau sangat merindukanku. Bagaimana tidak, aku tak pulang selama beberapa bulan dan begitu pulang, umma mendapatiku terbaring kaku seperti ini. Sungguh, tak kubayangkan betapa hancurnya perasaan Umma karenaku.

Dingin.... angin membuai tulangku. Hanya satu kehangatan yang dapat kurasakan sekarang, yaitu kehangatan yang diberikan umma kepadaku.

"Su, kau ingat saat umma tak sengaja mengguyurkan sup panas dilehermu? Umma kira, luka itu akan membekas. Tapi nyatanya tidak..... hehehehe," umma berusaha tertawa saat menceritakan kejadian itu padaku. Air matanya menetes dan membasahi tanganku yang sedari tadi digenggam dan diciuminya. Tuhan, aku ingin memeluk beliau dan mengatakan betapa aku menyayanginya. Aku ingin membahagiakannya......

Beberapa hari berlalu dan aku belum bisa menggerakkan bahkan merespon apapun. Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin dan ah, Tae Yeon senantiasa menungguiku secara bergantian. Tak terhitung berapa liter air mata yang mereka habiskan hanya untuk menangisiku. Aku bisa merasakan aksi mereka terhadapku, namun tak bisa memberikan reaksiku terhada mereka. Namun tiba-tiba......

"Lihat, tangannya bergerak.......,"

**Normal POV**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian....**

Pria tampan itu terduduk diatas kursi rodanya sambil menatap salju yang turun anggun di bulan Desember, sebentar lagi natal. Ia sangat menyukai natal, karena hanya saat natal-lah semuanya berkumpul. Tiba-tiba keempat sahabatnya menghampiri pria itu sambil menyerahkan sebungkus hadiah padanya. Ia menatap keempatnya dengan terkejut.

"Ini belum natal....," ujarnya pelan.

"Tak apa,,,,"

"Kubuka nanti saja....," ujarnya.

Yah, keadaan merubah seorang Xiah Junsu. Ia harus menerima kenyataan untuk tetap duduk di kursi roda karena tumor yang dideritanya dulu telah mematikan saraf motoriknya, dioperasi pun sudah tak ada gunanya. Ia sepenuhnya menerima keadaan ini karena ia meyakini bahwa semua itu adalah sebuah konsekuensi terindah yang harus diterimanya. Tangannya menggengam tangan keempat sahabatnya ditengah sapuan salju diluar ruangan sana. Ya, keadaan memang telah merubahnya. Tapi semua itu takkan pernah mampu merubah sosok Xiah Junsu menjadi sosok yang lain. Karena dia tetap seorang Kim Junsu bagi keluarganya, Xiah Junsu bagi para Cassiopeia dan juga seorang dolphin bagi member DBSK lainnya.

END


End file.
